Large aggregate sifting machinery for classifying material by size is well-known in the art. A number of problems are, however, prevalent with regard to such machinery. One problem is cost. Because of typically rapid deterioration, the useful life of an apparatus can be quite short.
Another problem is clogging. Frequently, ambient dust can accumulate and fill holes through which the material to be classified passes. Depending upon various conditions such as moisture, obstruction of apertures can render such machinery at least temporarily non-operational.
Another concern deals with transportability. Any number of components of such a sifting apparatus can be quite heavy, and such a machine can be rendered virtually immobile.
A final issue which must be considered in the design of a sifting screen is the secure attachment and maintenance of a screen portion to a tension rail which circumscribes the location at which the screen portion is to be mounted. The screen portion must be securely attached and so maintained in order for the overall apparatus to function properly and securely.
It is to these shortcomings and problems of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is an improved sifting apparatus which addresses these problems and shortcomings. Because of the construction of an apparatus in accordance with the present invention, these shortcomings are overcome.